


smoke with me, baby

by hlundqvists



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, New York Rangers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Stoned Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlundqvists/pseuds/hlundqvists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“C’mere, man. I wanna shotgun you.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Oh.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	smoke with me, baby

**Author's Note:**

> so, it's been a while since i've posted anything. writing has been _really_ hard for me these past few months, but, hey, i got this work done so hopefully i'm getting back on the right track and will be posting more fics again soon.
> 
> this pairing has been in my head for MONTHS driving me absolutely crazy; you can ask anyone that i've annoyed via tweets and texts about it. i have several others works in progress for kev/keith but this one came out quicker than the others and i really wanted to get something posted before the dreaded trade deadline day. (no matter what happens at the deadline, i am still going to finish the other kevin/keith fics i started. i promise.)
> 
> anyway, i never thought i'd write something like this but here i am. funny how life works, huh?
> 
> many thanks to lauren for being wonderful and looking this over for me and reassuring me that it isn't utter garbage. <3
> 
> title taken from the song 'simple things' by miguel.

“Are you going to smoke that or can I have it?”

Keith’s voice breaks through the dull calm of Kevin’s mind, bringing him back to reality. He blinks a few times and glances down at his own hand, staring at the joint he’s holding between his fingers. He considers it for a moment, tongue sticking out between his lips.

“ _Kev_.”

Keith sounds impatient. It makes Kevin laugh, a dopey smile growing on his face as he looks at Keith amusedly. He’s trying to remember how long they’ve been on the couch now. Was it only a half hour or has it been four hours? He’s not really sure. Netflix is still playing, but Kevin stopped paying attention a while ago. He was more interested in watching Keith’s face instead; he likes the way Keith’s face lights up when he laughs, the crinkles of laugh lines near his eyes, the way his lips look even more plush after he bites them in an effort to stifle his laughter, the light hint of almost ginger color scattered throughout Keith’s beard. Kevin likes a lot about Keith’s face.

“If you want it, come and get it,” Kevin finally drawls out, laughing lightly while waving the joint in front of Keith’s nose before pulling it back, moving out of Keith’s reach.

“Ugh, Kevy, c’mon. I don’t want to move.”

There’s definitely a pout on Keith’s face now and Kevin is sorely tempted to lean in and kiss it. He doesn’t, for now. Instead, he pats his lap, making an executive decision while looking at Keith pointedly.

“C’mere, man. I wanna shotgun you.”

“Oh.”

Keith is quiet for a while, not moving, and Kevin starts to worry that he’s fucked up somehow, but then Keith moves onto his lap, straddling him, so big and strong and _warm_ and Kevin wonders if he could get Keith to stay on his lap forever. The thought only grows more profound when Keith circles his arms around Kevin’s shoulder, the movement lazy and relaxed, as he gets himself situated comfortably on Kevin’s lap. 

There’s so much _warmth_ coming from Keith’s body. Kevin always feels like he’s on fire when they get this close. He thinks that, maybe, Keith might really cause him to burn and burst into ashes one day. Maybe Keith would keep him in an urn on the fireplace. Maybe.

“Hey,” Keith’s voice brings him back again, low and close, lips near Kevin’s. “Stop getting lost in that big head. Give me what you promised.”

“Yeah,” Kevin mumbles, lifting the joint to his lips, “yeah, okay.” 

He takes a breath before taking a hit, inhaling deeply, savoring the feeling of the smoke as it fills his mouth. It’s a familiar sensation, but something about it feels more significant this time. Keith leans in, a smile curling the corner of his mouth as he nudges his nose against Kevin’s, murmuring, “Sharing is caring, babe.”

Kevin almost laughs, but Keith presses his lips to Kevin’s, and Kevin gets lost in it. He parts his lips, exhaling, and Keith sucks in a breath, taking in as much smoke as he can. They part and Keith grins, curling one hand in Kevin’s hair while the other rubs the base of Kevin’s neck. 

“Tastes better when it comes from your mouth,” the words are soft and fond coming from Keith and it makes Kevin’s heart clench. He doesn’t say anything as he takes another hit, holding the smoke in his mouth, waiting for Keith to lean back in and take it again. 

Keith lingers a bit longer this time before he’s pulling back, grinning as he exhales the smoke he took from Kevin’s mouth. It makes heat stir in Kevin’s stomach and he rests his free hand on Keith’s thigh, feeling that strong, _so strong_ , muscle beneath his palm, fingers curling against it.

They repeat the process a few more times. Keith’s lips linger against Kevin’s longer and longer each time and Kevin digs his fingers in harder against Keith’s thighs. He feels so hot, like he’s burning up inside, but there’s no immediate urgency, no danger of catching on fire if he doesn’t touch Keith right away.

He’s lost track of how many times he’s had Keith’s lips on his - five? six? - but now they aren’t leaving, Keith isn’t breaking contact, he’s kissing Kevin slow and firm, and Kevin doesn’t protest as Keith plucks the joint from his hand and leans back to put it in the ashtray on the coffee table.

With his hands free, Kevin can curl them into the collar of Keith’s shirt, pulling him closer, lips moving enthusiastically as he chases the taste of smoke and something more - the taste of _Keith_ \- in Keith’s mouth. It’s a taste that Kevin wants more of. He groans softly, fingers sliding down Keith’s back, pressing against firm muscle and dragging out low noises from Keith’s throat.

“You’re so _warm_ ,” Kevin breathes the words out against Keith’s lips, fingers slipping under the hem of Keith’s shirt, seeking skin to touch and drag his nails over lightly. The action makes Keith squirm in the best way on Kevin’s lap, the friction going right to his already half-hard cock.

“You make me feel warm all the time,” the reply from Keith comes between kisses, each one punctuated with a light nip to Kevin’s lips. Kevin gets lost, then, in the way Keith’s lips feel against his. He’s completely lost in the way Keith kisses him, the gentle scratch of Keith’s beard against his chin, the firmness of Keith’s back beneath his fingers, the pleasure that pools in his stomach and slowly spreads through his body as Keith starts to rock his hips down. He can’t focus on anything that isn’t Keith. His brain can’t process anything that isn’t Keith.

His fingers curl in the fabric of Keith’s shirt, pulling it up and over Keith’s head, not caring where it lands on the floor because he’s too busy running his mouth over Keith’s collarbone, biting and licking, absolutely delighted by the noises falling from Keith’s mouth. He moves to bite at the juncture of Keith’s neck and shoulder, digging in with his teeth, intent on leaving a mark behind. Keith groans, pulling at Kevin’s hair, grinding down against him slow and steady.

“Fuck, Kev. C’mon. Wanna kiss you. You’re not a vampire.”

Kevin laughs, but doesn’t let up. His hands glide down Keith’s back, tracing over his spine, moving down, down, down until his fingers are slipping past the top of Keith’s sweatpants, moving down to grab at Keith’s ass, squeezing while biting down hard on Keith’s neck.

It has the exact reaction Kevin was hoping for. Keith moans, louder than he’s been, his hips jerking and grinding down harder, giving delicious friction against Kevin’s cock. Kevin gasps and quickly soothes the bite with a few licks, pressing a kiss to the center of the bright red mark left behind before raising his head to kiss Keith again.

There’s a new level of desperation to the way Keith is kissing him now. It takes Kevin’s breath away, his lips parting, giving up all control of the moment. If Keith wanted to suck Kevin’s soul right out of his body, Kevin would let him. He doesn’t care, sober or high, he’d let Keith do anything to him. He feels the sentiment so strongly that he has to let Keith know right then and there, mumbling it out in so many words between kisses.

“Anything, huh?”

Keith sounds thoughtful, brushing kisses over Kevin’s cheeks.

“Yeah, _anything_. You can do anything to me, I swear. I don’t care. I just want you so much all the time, y’know?”

The way Keith’s expression softens as he traces circles against Kevin’s neck almost makes Kevin’s heart stop. He thinks his heart actually does stop as Keith whispers so tenderly against his cheek, “I know.” The _me too_ goes unspoken but Kevin can _feel_ it in the way Keith squeezes the back of his neck and kisses him so delicately and fondly.

Keith kisses him until his lungs are burning, but Kevin still wants more. He can’t get enough of Keith’s lips, can’t look away from them, all red and swollen, looking even _more_ kissable than normal. Kevin whines, trying to pull Keith back in for more kisses, but Keith shakes his head, instead pulling at Kevin’s shirt to tug it off, smoothing his hands over Kevin’s bared chest once the shirt is gone. The touch feels even more electric somehow, and Kevin’s hips jerk up as Keith thumbs over his nipples. 

Keith smiles, slow and lazy, rubbing the pads of his thumbs over Kevin’s nipples a few more times, drawing soft moans from Kevin’s lips. Kevin is aching all over in the best possible way; his cock hard in his sweatpants, skin tingling from every brush of Keith’s hands, lips feeling properly abused by kisses. If he wasn’t already high, he would be now. 

His hands are still resting on Keith’s ass, which he squeezes lightly while rocking his hips up slowly. Keith gasps, his smile growing, and quickly wraps his arms loosely around Kevin’s shoulders, shifting to better straddle Kevin’s lap in order to line their hips up. He grinds down slowly, testing, and they both moan quietly as their cocks rub together through fabric. 

“Mm, yeah, okay,” Keith’s voice sounds wrecked as he continues to roll his hips, forehead pressed against Kevin’s, breath coming in hitches with every grind of his hips against Kevin’s. “I know what I wanna do with you right now.”

Kevin nearly doesn’t respond, caught up in the almost too-much pleasure coming from the friction of their hips rocking together. 

“Nnh, s’what?”

Keith laughs, nudging his nose against Kevin’s cheek, and mumbles, “Wanna make us both come in our pants.”

Kevin groans, very much in agreement with that plan, and lets Keith know by squeezing his ass and kissing him firmly, grinding up against him with fervor. Keith moans, exhaling into Kevin’s mouth, an opposite action to what got them in this position in the first place. It refuels the need and desire that had been simmering calmly in the pit of Kevin’s stomach. 

Keith keeps the pace slow and easy, completely in charge of what happens. Kevin is pliant beneath him, easily giving over to the strength and warmth of Keith’s body. He kisses Keith over and over, soaking in the closeness of their bodies, the grind of their hips against each other, the friction of (thankfully) soft fabric against his cock, the weight of Keith’s arms around his shoulders, the touch of Keith’s forehead against his. He soaks it all in, everything making him feel as if he’s slowly catching fire.

Keith’s name becomes the only word that Kevin can manage to speak, mumbling it over and over, voice cracking as the pleasure starts to build faster and faster.

“Keith, Keith, _Keith_ , fuck, I--”

Kevin doesn’t know where the words have gone to explain what he needs, he can’t find them or make them form on his tongue to tell Keith that he’s so _close_ , that he wants to come _right the fuck now_ but he can’t because it’s not enough, the friction and sweet grind of cock against cock isn’t enough and he needs just a little bit more to tip over the edge.

He doesn’t need words, though. Keith knows him well enough, knows how to read his body perfectly by now. 

“Shh. I’ve got it, babe.”

Kevin whimpers, the noise growing louder as Keith uncurls one arm from around Kevin’s neck and reaches down, sliding a hand into Kevin’s pants to curl around his cock, stroking him slow and firm, wrist twisting the way Kevin loves and thumb pressing to the tip, smearing pre-come. Kevin can only gasp and moan, rocking up into Keith’s hand. Keith smiles, somehow managing to look so sweet and fond while jerking Kevin off, like there’s no place he wants to be than right here, on Kevin’s lap, high and horny, chasing orgasms and kisses.

Kevin’s orgasm hits him slowly and quickly all at once. It builds faster and faster until he’s left whimpering against Keith’s lip, hands clutching Keith’s ass, as Keith adds just enough pressure while he strokes Kevin’s cock to make Kevin come. He moans through it, cheeks red, breathing heavily, whimpering out Keith’s name. Keith milks him for every drop; it’s messy and hot and Kevin’s dick twitches, making him wish he could go again right that second.

He’s not fully aware of it as he grabs Keith’s hand, messy with his own come, and lifts it to his lips, licking and sucking every finger clean. The taste is a little sour, but there’s something sweet mixed in with it, probably the taste of Keith. That only makes Kevin more enthusiastic as he cleans off Keith’s hand, tongue swiping between fingers and over his palm before sucking each finger into his mouth one by one.

“Oh, fuck me, _Kevin_.”

Keith’s voice is a whispered croak, his eyes locked on Kevin’s lips wrapped around his fingers. It only encourages Kevin more. He hollows his cheeks and sucks Keith’s fingers the exact same way he usually sucks Keith’s dick. Keith loses it then. He tightens the arm still around Kevin’s shoulders, pulling himself closer, forehead knocking against Kevin’s, lips against the corner of Kevin’s, and grinds down quickly, gasping harshly. Kevin moans and nips the tip of Keith’s fingers, his hands back on Keith’s ass, squeezing and pulling him down harder. 

All it takes is Kevin sliding a hand down to rub a dry finger against Keith’s hole for Keith to come, groaning low and biting at Kevin’s jaw as he grinds it out, slipping his fingers free from Kevin’s mouth to grab at his shoulders.

“Fuck…”

Kevin pulls his hands up and out of Keith’s pants, bringing them to rest on Keith’s chest, feeling his heart pounding. He keeps his hands there, just wanting to feel, and rubs his nose alongside Keith’s, smiling slowly. Keith doesn’t talk for a while, catching his breath and pressing gentle kisses to Kevin’s lips now and then, arms loose and relaxed around Kevin’s shoulders.  
It’s a calm afterglow, sweet and simple.

Kevin slides a hand up to cup Keith’s neck, thumb stretched up to brush over the cut of Keith’s jaw, distracted by the scratchy-soft feel of Keith’s beard. Keith leans into the touch, eyes fluttering shut, the movement of his eyelashes distracting Kevin for a moment. He leans in and presses a kiss to Keith’s cheek, smiling brightly.

Keith opens his eyes again, catching sight of Kevin’s smile, and makes a questioning noise.

“What’re you so smiley about?”

Kevin only smiles wider, trailing kisses over Keith’s cheek.

“Nothing. ‘m just happy. Really happy.”

_I love you_ , goes unspoken.

Keith’s mouth curls a little at the corners, and he turns his head to brush a light kiss to Kevin’s lips.

“Me too, Kev. Me too.”

Kevin can hear the quiet _I love you, too_ between the words. His heart soars.

He breathes Keith in for another moment, content and calm, then crinkles his nose as he shifts his hips a little. Keith laughs, a knowing smile on his face.

“Laundry time for these pants?”

Kevin nods, “Feels gross now.”

Keith laughs again and presses another kiss to Kevin’s lips before sliding off his lap.

“C’mon. Let’s throw these in the wash and you can fuck me while we wait.”

Kevin has never gotten undressed faster.


End file.
